Super Smash Brothers: The Mushroom Kingdom Clash
by QuidditchMasta
Summary: After a Humiliating defeat By Mario, Bowser seeks revenge by controlling the Mushroom Kingdom! When Mario finds out he's pissed and a classic battle begins! Bowser wins and Mario calls for war! Inspired By CronoMaster's Super Smash Bro's: Conflict don't s
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Brothers: The Mushroom Kingdom Clash.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Written by: QuidditchMasta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summery:** After a Humiliating defeat By Mario, Bowser seeks revenge by controlling the Mushroom Kingdom! When Mario finds out he's pissed and a classic battle begins! Bowser wins and Mario calls for war! (Inspired By CronoMaster's Super Smash Bro's: Conflict don't sue!)

**Other notes** I don't own SSB or SSBM Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah. Or any Blah, Blah characters Blah, involved Blah, Blah, Blah….. Blah. Don't Blah sue. WARNING: some of the toads die! And Mario &Luigi won't have an Italian accent, that means no extra 'a' to every word.

Here's the war Team list:

**MARIO:**

Peach, DK, Yoshi, Ice Climbers, Zelda, Link, Roy, Marth,C. Falcon, Falco, Pichu

**BOWSER:** Dr. Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Samus, Young Link, Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Fox, Kirby, Gannodorf

A/N If you are confused by the war list, don't worry all will be explained. Now I know my last story was stupid but please don't judge this one because of that! Now CronoMaster if you are reading this don't sue! I liked your story so I thought I'd make one of my own. It May suck a little but its only my second fic! Oh that reminds me, Jigglypuff is dead.

QuidditchMasta

So, On with chapter One!

CHAPTER 1: It has begun.

It's a stormy day at smash mansion. Every thing is quiet. In the background is Mushroom Kingdom. And in the Mushroom Kingdom lays Princess Peach's castle. It looms over the land like a protective shield. But today the gloomy weather and dark clouds make it seem like a dark and terrible place; but that's not true. As we go in closer we see a diabolical figure slowly walking up to the entrance. It is none other than Bowser a.k.a the Koopa king. He had much anger in his eyes. He had smoke poring from his mouth. He was growling and muttering under his breath but he said one thing very clearly. "I will get my revenge."

_FLASHBACK…… _

_Master hand slowly floated up to the stage. "Our battles have almost come to an end." He said. "The finale is Mario vs. Bowser! It's a two stock match, all items!" There was a bright flash of light and Mario and Bowser were on the final destination stage. "So what this will be the 100th time I've beaten you?" Mario said evilly. "SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Bowser roared. "What; can't handle the truth?" " **THAT'S IT!"** Bowser charged at Mario full speed and clawed him into the air. While Mario was in the air Bowser started charging a smash attack. Mario knew what Bowser was planning and jumped to the right._

_'He fell for it!' Bowser thought. He knew Mario would jump out the way;… into Bowser's trap. 'That was way to easy.' Mario thought. "**AHHHHHHHHH! MAMA MIA!"** Mario screamed. By jumping away from Bowser's smash attack, Mario landed right in front of a activated, walking Bomb-om. Bowser 0 Damage/ Mario 87 Damage. Mario was on his back, the wind knocked out of him. But he could still hear, and in his condition it wasn't good. He heard the ping of Bowser using a cloaking device._

_Mario got up, he looked around, he was worried, he was scared, hell, he was frantic. Little did he know Bowser was right behind him. "AHHHHH!" Mario shrieked flying off in the background. He had suffered a smash attack from Bowser. " NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!" Mario yelled. He started doing smash attack after smash attack on Bowser. "Ain't such a hot shot now!" Mario yelled finishing him off. Bowser, stock 1/ Mario, stock 1. Bowser jumped down from his platform and fire breathed Mario like crazy. Mario used his super shield.**( A/N In SSBM press and hold the Z button and you will be holding a super shield!) **Mario's shield wore out and he became dizzy. Bowser took this as an opening. He ground pounded him, smash attacked him twice, and clawed him in the air. Bowser 0 damage/ Mario 129 damage. _

_Mario just stood there. 'Yes' Bowser thought 'I've almost defeated him!' Bowser narrowed his eyes evilly at Mario and charged at him. **"KABAAM!" **Suddenly all **5 **of Mario's motion sensor bombs went off. Yes somehow Mario combined cloaking devices with motion sensor bombs. Mario then smash attacked Bowser off the field. Bowser then jumped back but Mario threw a bomb-om at him. It exploded on contact, surrounded by a blood curdling scream. As the smoke and debris cleared Mario saw Bowser's unconscious body fall into the darkness._

_There was another bright flash of light and Mario and Bowser were back on stage. "The winner" Master hand concluded. "Is Mario!" Mario jumped off the stage and was surrounded by the rest of the smashers. As Bowser walked off angrily, he heard Mario boasting. "It was no big deal I've defeated him 100 times, Bowser's a wimp he can't ever beat me." As Bowser left you could almost see all the anger surrounding his evil spiked body. "**I WILL GET REVENGE…" **He swore._

_END FLASH BACK…_

So here we are, Bowser slowly walking up to the main entrance. 'Here It comes.' He thought. His brain clouded with anger.

Inside the castle…

_Two toads stood at the main entrance, a spear in each hand. _

"You know what?" Toad number one asked the other one.

"What?"

"The one time we try to defend the castle better no one attacks it."

They spoke too soon. As they were about to leave for the night the door, with out warning, imploded into the castle. There was so much smoke no one could see. The toads didn't know what to do so they grabbed their spears and launched them through the smoke. Through the smoke, they heard a roar of pain.

The two toads smiled and gave each other a high five. Suddenly four _flaming _spears came from the smoke and stabbed the unsuspecting toads in the chest cavity. They screamed as their bodies immediately burst into flames. Bowser smiled and stepped into the castle. Then out of no where _hundreds _of toads started throwingtheir spears at him. They eventually ran out of spears just in time for the smoke to clear up. The Toads screamed when they realized who they were trying to kill. "K-King B-Bowser!" one of the toads stuttered.

"Are you finished yet?" He asked. Then without warning he roared furiously. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Everybody RUN!" Another Toad screamed. Bowser charged at an unsuspecting group of Toads. He slashed them in the air with a roar, and took off. The toads hit the floor with a sickening crunch. There was blood around them do to most of 'em had their heads ripped off their bodies. Bowser stopped and unleashed a powerful blast of fire from his mouth. Nearly all the toads vests caught fire and shortly after that their bodies were engulfed in flames.

Bowser shot a claw through one of the toads vests and held the toad up to up to his face. "Where is princess Toadstool (peach)?" Bowser demanded. "She was at Smash Mansion, her and the other Smashers went into town." Toad shrieked. "This makes it all the more easier!" Bowser laughed. Bowser then charred the Toad and threw him against the wall. Bowser saw some toads huddling in a corner. He smiled evilly and walked towards them.

Bowser used his Bowser Bomb technique and with a crunch, the Toads Died in a puddle of their own blood. Bowser smiled at his handy work. As he looked around he saw that the whole font of the castle had dead toads and blood all over the floor. 'Wait just a damn minute!' Bowser thought.

Bowser just saw a Toad scurry out the door. Bowser followed him determined to kill the last Toad. After all, you can't take over a castle with out getting rid of the original owners _people_ can you? Suddenly Bowser felt a sharp pain in his stomach. As he looked down he realized that a Toad just stuck a spear in him. "Why you little - -" Bowser didn't get to finish his sentence because flames shot out of his mouth burning the Toad. Bowser then grabbed the spear out of him and slammed it into the Toads head, followed by Bowser slashing open his stomach.

Bowser walked outside to see that six Toads jumped into the moat filled with water so Bowser couldn't burn the. Bowser just smiled and said "How do you like _my_ moat?" "What do you mean?" the Toad closest to Bowser asked, then he tasted the water. "Hey" the Toad said. "It tastes like oil." "OIL!" all the Toad screamed in unison. With that said Bowser leaned down and used fire breath. The Toads screamed as flames launched from the moat, burning the side of the castle. "Now this is what I call home." Bowser laughed and walked inside.

A/N Well, that's the end of chapter 1, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N O.k. well here's chapter two! But before I start…**Thanks** **evilcon221 and Bowserfan98 for great reviews!JYeah I only got 2 reviewsL. And thank you CronoMaster for not suing me yet. I forgot to mention Giga Bowser will make an appearance in later chapters. I NEED MORE REVIEWS! **

- QuidditchMasta

Chapter two: Mario's revenge

"Oh No!" Peach screamed. You see all the smashers (minus Bowser) had been out in eagleland nearly all day and as they approached smash mansion they realized something was very wrong. Normally you could hear Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand preparing for the next Smash tournament. But today things were deathly quiet. As the smashers approached the huge mansion their worst fears came true. The bottom of the mansion was in flames. "What on earth is that?" Captain Falcon questioned, pointing to the middle of the lawn. Luigi took notice of it. "it looks like……JigglyPuff!" He stated. "It is!" Dr. Mario screamed. The smashers were horrified, well some more than others, mostly Kirby. The main question? 'Why would any one want to kill JigglyPuff?'

_FLASHBACK ……_

_JigglyPuff paced around her room dizzyingly. She was never good with crowds even though it's a chance to sing to thousands of people, also with her new found crush on Kirby, that made it even worse." Na, I want to see my friends!" With that said and done, she was off. But as she approached the main entrance she caught glimpse of Bowser walking up to the mansion. _

_"Hi Bowser!" JigglyPuff smiled. "Hello." The last thing she remembered seeing was Bowser's immense claw slashing towards her._

_END FLASHBACK … _

As Dr. Mario examined the body more carefully, he saw the obvious things: She of course had a horrified expression, there were six claw marks going in a x the cuts almost 1 ½ inches deep, and her entire body had scorch marks.

-----------------------------------------------MEANWHILE--------------------------------------------

Samus, Link, Zelda, and Kirby entered the meeting room. Nearly all the tables in there were broken in half, there were cracks and claw marks everywhere, someone must have been thrown up in the air due to the ceiling seemed to be caving in, and the stage had major damage taken to it.

"There was a struggle." Link said. "But I can't tell who won, whoever was fighting." "Hey guy's, I think I know who lost!" stated a very appalled Zelda. As Link, Samus, and Kirby turned the corner to meet up with Zelda, They saw the carcasses of two dead blood-stained cloves. They where also scorched, and badly clawed up. Samus took out something that resembled a thermal detector and waved it in front of the gloves. "They still have a little bit of body heat, Master Hand has the most, so the attack was probably only five minutes ago.

-------------------------------------------Back with Dr. Mario ------------------------------------

'I don't have enough evidence, all I know is she was clawed and Burned.' Dr. Mario thought. Then something caught his eye. Shoved in the corner of her left eye, seemed to be a black triangle. "What on earth is this?" He questioned. He put on a sterile glove and put it on, plucking it out of her eye.

He didn't know what it was so he decided to ask his fellow smashers. "Excuse me but does anyone know what this is?" The Dr. asked walking into the hall. Mario was the first to answer, for he has seen something like this before. "It… look's like a piece of a bomb-om." Just as that was said Samus, Zelda, Kirby, and Link ran into the room. "Guy's we have another problem" Kirby started. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand are dead."

"And we think we know who did it." Luigi said. "Bowser!" Mario glared. "Wait where's peach!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A single green warp pipe appeared from the ground in the vast waste land that once was the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach gracefully floated to the top. And as her eyes opened her sweet expression changed to a horrified one. Her kingdom, her homeland, which used to be a beautiful place, with happy toads and flourishing plants, was now a horrible wasteland, all the plants were dead, and goomba's, koopa's, and parakoopa's littered the land. Peach's castle, one of the best places in the Mushroom Kingdom, was now as horrible as King Bowser him self. All of the castle was now gray, only the roof's were a darker shade. Her picture that was above the main entrance, was now replaced with a picture of him. And the waterfall that powered the moat was now replaced with flowing lava.

She was determined to get back her home so she started her journey to the castle. As she reached the doors, Peach thought she would break down. Peach never faced Bowser on he own and she was very scared. Mario was normally her night in shining armor. She opened up the door and slowly walked inside. "What are YOU doing here!" Bowser jr. replied rudely. " Back off pipsqueak" Peach replied equally as rude. "I'm looking for your dad!"

"WHY I AUTTA - -"

"Calm down my son." Bowser replied coolly. Peach's heart skipped a beat as she saw the colossal Koopa king but Bowser continued. "Ahhh, Princess to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" "I want my kingdom back!" She screamed. "Then you'll have to fight me." Bowser glared. He knew her weaknesses, he knew he frightened Peach.

Flames erupted from his mouth, scraping across Peach's dress. Peach knowing Bowser would do this, plucked a vegetable out of the ground and shoved it in his mouth. Taking this as a chance, Peach plucked out her parasol and launched Bowser into the air. She floated down gracefully, but Bowser on the other hand, plummeted down to earth. As soon as they landed, Peach fired him in the air again. Bowser felt unusual pain in his abdomen. He quickly looked down, seeing a long, bleeding cut. Peach had sharpened her parasol! He spit the vegetable out angrily and launched flames out of his mouth, at Peach. She quickly dodged out of the way and drove her parasol into Bowser's knee.

Bowser roared thunderously, able to make anyone deaf. He stuck the parasol out of his knee, and smashed against Peach's head breaking the umbrella. She screamed in pain, meeting the ground in a bone-crushing hug. When she finally opened her eyes, Bowser was already using the Bowser bomb. He was dropping at such an incredible rate, that Peach couldn't get out of the way in time. The force of the attack shoved her into the ground, while Bowser burned and clawed her.

Peach was horrible. She had two black eye's, her leg was broken, and her dress was blood-stained. "NOW GET OUT OF MY LAND!" Bowser thundered. He then hyper-punched Peach nearly all the way to smash mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CCRRRUUNNNCCHHH! "What the hell was that!" Captain Falcon yelled. "It sounded like a crash landing." Ness said. "MARIO!MARIO!" Peach screamed. "That's Peach!" Yelled a worried Mario.

---------------------------------------------2 Hours Later---------------------------------------------

Dr. Mario walked out of Peach's room slowly, dreading the news he was about to tell. "How is she?" Mario asked. "It's to early to tell. All I know is she has a slight concussion, and a broken leg." Dr. Mario started. But Mario interrupted: "So she's okay?" "Mario I have some bad news" Dr. Mario said, looking into Mario's worried eye's. "She has a lot of internal bleeding…… and I can't stop it, it's a 70 chance she'll die." The world suddenly stopped for Mario, dizziness and nausea overpowered him. 'She could die…' His thought's cried out.

"Can I see her?" Mario asked. "She's unconscious" The doctor stated. "But you can see her." Mario's heart skipped a beat when he entered her room. Her right arm was in a cast, while blood was being pumped into her left. She had a bandage around her head and her right leg was also in a cast.

"Oh Peach who did this to you?" Mario asked holding her hand.

"bowser."

"What? Your awake!"

"Mario Bowser did it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario suddenly burst out of Peach's room very angrily. "Mario what's the matter?" Luigi asked his worried brother. "BOWSER THAT'S WHAT!" Mario yelled. "I'm sorry." Mario said to his brother. "I'm going to KILL BOWSER!" Mario yelled

"Let me help."

"No Luigi it's better if I did it."

Luigi couldn't believe it, his own brother thought he was weak, that he couldn't help. Before Luigi could respond Mario was off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario slowly jumped out of the warp pipe not even stopping, right when he landed he took off running towards 'Bowsers' castle. When he tugged on the door handle it didn't budge. "Darn!" But then he remembered the cannon from when Yoshi saved his life (Super Mario 64).

And lucky enough for him a Koopa was right beside the cannon. He smiled evilly as Mario shoved the unsuspecting Koopa in it. Mario then aimed the cannon at the door and fired! **BOOM! **There was a loud, sickening crack when the turtle knocked the door down. "You could have knocked." Bowser glared when Mario jumped into the castle. And without warning Mario used his super jump punch ability. ( +B) "You almost killed Peach!" Mario yelled, punching Bowser in the stomach.

Bowser easily grabbed Mario around the throat and slammed him against the wall. Bowser slashed Mario across the chest firing him into the air. With a grunt, Mario slowly regained conscience and shot a fire ball into Bowser's face. It wasn't powerful but it was enough to distract him. With a groan Mario picked Bowser up and threw him outside.

Mario quickly ran outside and looked around, but Bowser was gone. Mario quickly looked upward and saw Bowser spinning around, only Bowser was falling upside down. Mario was suddenly engulfed in spikes, they started cutting and tearing at Mario's flesh, squirting blood every where. **Clang! **Bowser's spikes missed Mario this time, drilling into the ground, sticking Bowser to the ground like glue. Mario then stumbled out from Bowser's angry, struggling Body. He quickly limped over to the cannon and he jumped into it. Mario aimed at Bowser and the moment he got up Mario fired. With the speed of mach 2, and the force of a lunar shuttle lift-off Bowser shot into the the air nearly a hundred feet. Bowser realised if he let him self plumet down he'd burn in lava. Bowser launched his claws forward, digging into the ceiling, clinging on for dear life. "This is what you desearve Bowser!" He heard Mario call up to him. Bowser looked down to respond but he was met face-to-face with a bomb-om. "Damn you!" Bowser screamed as he fell to his doom. Something clicked in Bowser's instinks as his eyes glowed white and he felt ultimate power when he touched the bottom of the lava pool. Mario walked away thinking it was over. He screamed in fright when Bowser launched out of the lava furiously. Lava erupted from Bowser's hand, literaly burning off Mario's right arm from the elbo down.

Mario screamed in pain and agony and dropped to his knees while blood sprayed everwhere. Bowser laughed evilly and picked Mario up with flaming hands lighting Mario's shirt instantly on fire. "It was no big deal. You're a wimp and you can never beat me." Bowser spat. Once again Bowser slammed the plumber into the cannon, turning it to the warpe pipe and fired. Mario slowly stumbled into the warpe pipe and exited the Mushroom Kingdom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door of Smash Mansion slowly opened to revile a very beaten-up, bleeding Mario. The smasher's all turned to Mario waiting to hear his response.

"I lost." Mario moaned fainting face first on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario slowly opened his eyes to a blinding white room. Cords were pumping blood into his body like Peach only there were many more. He was also wearing an oxygen mask. Mario remembered his arm was missing, looking down at his air, he prepared to see blood but instead he saw a orange, yellow and black replacement arm… and a note:

Dear Mario,

I had to give you a robotic hand or you would have lost to much blood. It's not operational yet, I thought you should get the honors. Just put in the chip with the big **V **on it.

Sincerely, Samus.

Mario smiled and picked up the chip that fell out of the note and looked at it. It to was orange and yellow and the **V **was black. But his smile soon disappeared when he realized why he needed this new arm. The sharpened end of Mario's metal finger's glowed when he put the chip in.

Dr. Mario slowly opened the door to Mario's room and looked at him. "I have good news and I have bad news." The Dr. started. "The good news is you'll live. The bad news… Peach's condition had gotten worse." Mario couldn't believe his ears. "S-s-she's g-g-getting worse?" He stuttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe it" Luigi said to his brother an hour later. "It's over, Bowser has control of the Mushroom Kingdom, he destroyed our houses, we lost." "SHUT UP LUIGI IM TIRED OF YOU!" Mario screamed. "BOWSER WON"T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Luigi was shooting death glares at Mario. He muttered something under his breath and left leaving Mario seething.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N End of chapter two! Will Peach live? Mario's obviously pissed and he's taking it out on Luigi. Speaking of Luigi, will he take any more abuse from his big brother?

Next Chapter: **Bowser's first attack!**


End file.
